Cops 'n' Crooks
Cops 'n Crooks is a multiplayer game in Grand Theft Auto IV. Cops 'n Crooks involves players being split into 2 teams: The Crooks, or the criminals and the Cops, or the police. The crook players are attempting to escort their boss (or themselves) to safety whilst evading the cop players, who are trying to kill them. There are two modes: One for All and All for One. All for One In the All for One version, the boss must attempt to escape to the getaway vehicle with aid from the crooks. The cops must attempt to kill the Boss or destroy the getaway vehicle. The crooks hold no importance when escaping, therefore, there is no need for them to escape with the boss. The Boss must stay seated in the getaway vehicle for approximately 8-10 seconds. In all for one, the crooks may choose to generate a certain amount of money until they depart; this is done by taking out cops which give $100 per kill and can be done an infinite amount of times until all the cops leave. If the Boss manages to escape, the crook team will gain $1000. Cops can also gain $1000 by taking the boss down, although, many people prefer to accumulate more money by taking down the crooks which can also be done an infinite number of times until they leave the game unexpectedly, the boss is the only one who will not respawn. When the boss dies by any means the round will automatically finish within 3-5 seconds, although dying without being killed may result in "-$100". You may get extra cash by collecting cash dropped by the cops and the crooks when they are killed. One for All The One for All version has no Boss to escort, simply the Crooks keeping themselves alive and attempting to fill a getaway vehicle with teammates to win, either a boat or a helicopter. Only 4 Crooks can escape in the getaway vehicle. Once the getaway vehicle is full or all the remaining Crooks are in, they must stay seated for 8-10 seconds so the round can end. Any remaining Crooks members can either stay behind and fend off Cops or run like a renegade to stay alive until the round ends! The Cops players win by killing all of the Crooks before they can escape. Crooks can also win by killing all the Cops. Each opponent you kill is worth $100 for your team. Killing all of the opposing team is worth another $1,000! Each Crook that escapes in the designated vehicle is worth $250, meaning a full 4-seater boat/chopper is worth $1,000. Dying on your own. Players can NOT respawn in this mode. Once a player dies, they have to wait for the round to end. Glitches *When the cops are traveling to the crooks' position, Police Cruisers with their emergency lights flashing and engine on may randomly spawn in the middle of the road. This glitch only occurs at the beginning of the round playing as a cop. This does not always happen. *A much more rare glitch occurs in which NPC police may spawn in traffic. Players as crooks will not earn a wanted level if they are in sight. Shooting at them will have no effect. They also do not assist with the "Player cops" in any way. *There is a very rare glitch where the boss' avatar will appear as a crook avatar. *There is another very rare glitch where the cops may spawn in an area where there are no weapons at all, usually this affects the cops getting to the boss on time. *There is a spawn glitch where cars may spawn in the same place 3 - 4 times over, this causes a huge amount of lag to be displayed. *There is a spawn issue where sometimes the cops will spawn right next to the boss. *In one for all, there is a glitch where if you kill a player their avatar will dissapear. The invisible body can still be killed but the player who was killed can only spectate their ultimate fate, players are unable to auto-aim onto this invisible body though. *There is a glitch in one for all where you can kill players but although they've been killed and are spectating, the game will register another kill giving the player who killed them more points than they should have, the kill took place even though they were already killed. *There is a glitch where if players leave the game abruptly during the loadup of the second round, players on a team together may be dragged out of their own team to the losing team. After this occurs, the game quickly returns to the lobby. *There's a very rare glitch where at the start of a round, the players of the crooks or cops may get a single wanted star. Trivia *The boss is 1 of 2 playable characters that do not have a voice for the player playing him to activate. *The boss you play in Cops 'n Crooks has a striking resemblance to Jimmy Pegorino. *There is an African American cop that the player can play that does not have a voice that the player can activate. *There is an African American cop that has a Caucasian male cop accent. *Each of the cops that can be played have their picture hung up in police office at the top of Algonquin. *You can not play fat cops. *The only way a cop can get in and take off with a getaway helicopter is if a cop kills a crook whilst the crook is inside the helicopter, this will then unlock the cops' use. *The Boss and the crooks that you can play in the game are actually supposed to represent the Italian American Mafia. *The crooks' avatars are actually in a mission on a single player mission, the mission is the first mission to be given by Playboy X to Niko Bellic, the goal is to take down the union leaders and all three of the union leaders are crook avatars. *Annihilator helicopters and Helitour helicopters can not be obtained in Cops 'n Crooks. *The Comet, the Enforcer, the Patriot and other various road vehicles can not be obtained in Cops 'n Crooks. *The Police Cruiser is the only police vehicle available on Cops 'n Crooks. *If you're lucky enough to become the driver of a police car at the start of a round, you get a free shotgun with five cartridges! *Sometimes the cops will shout out or threaten pedestrians if you crash into their cars. "I'm gunna' bust your shit right open" *Crooks may shout out in pain if shot. "Oww, my leg! FUCK FUCK FUCK" *In some games you may die and you will lose $100, in other games you will die and you lose $0 and it is unknown why. *If a cop is trying to find a getaway vehicle, the only way they can tell it is a getaway vehicle is if they can't take off with a getaway helicopter or that the sound of the engine is on for a getaway boat. *Cops don't have to take out the boss to win the round, all they have to do is destroy the getaway vehicle, however this may receive a firm kick out of the game by other players. *All crooks are Caucasian, but the cops have a variety of different races including Hispanic, Caucasian and African. *At the start of a round, any player that is a crook (not the Boss) can activate their crook to speak a whole sentence instead of the short phrases like "Hey" and "Hi" e.g. Italian-American Mafia All for One crook: "Oh Stick it Where the Sun Don't Shine!", Standard American One for All crook: "Well Well, What the fuck have we here?". These can only be done once and one must wait a considerable amount of time before doing them again, sometimes you are able to do them again straight after you have spoken one of them although this is uncommon. *The Boss is the only player that can see the cops' blips on his radar. *In Round 1 the Island the Getaway will spawn at is randomly selected. In Round 2, the island is predetermined by the first. If it appears in Algonquin round 1, the next round will be in Alderney. If it appears in Alderney round 1, the next round will be in Dukes/Broker. If it appears in Dukes/Broker round 1, the next round will be in Bohan (including Charge Island). If it appears in Bohan in round 1, the next round will be in Algonquin. *In All for One, there are 7 possible getaway slots for each Island that are randomly selected, although in Bohan the getaway boat in the western birth of the Charge Island boat house is duplicated and therefore twice as likely to spawn as any other. There is also a very close additional spawn point in the most eastern of the three births. Category:Multiplayer in GTA IV Category:Multiplayer Category:Game Modes